the new start of chris redfield continued
by black star da big man
Summary: this part two of my story im to lazy to write this summary so how about u just read it


The New Start of Chris Redfield

Hey im Chris Redfield ever since my incident with Albert Wesker my life has been fucked up. Lets just have a recap of what's happened so far well last I remember

was me holding back Wesker and Sheva pounding the fuck out him with her knife.

As this was happening I noticed something in Wesker's eyes their were just beautiful

Then the urge hit me out know where something fucked up and gross happened.

Hahaha this urge was just weird this is what happened while I was holding him I screamed "SHEVA STOP "! I took off my pants so fast I pulled off Weskers as well

I started doing intercourse with him Sheva cried "Chris what the fuck are you doing"!

I cried out back "my dream since I saw him" Sheva so freaked out and knew no one

Would believe her so she took pictures with her PTA.

Sheva ran as fast as she could she took the scenic route never saw her again from there,

But lucky her Josh gave her ride from the heli Jill and him got. Wesker immediately drop to the floor as I was doing the sexual intercourse as semi he started to scream " I've waited so long chris

For this moment" I shouted " same here why haven't I ever told you". thirty minutes went on by he held me deeply into his chest and jumped as high as he could to save me from the eruption. I laughed loudly "HAHAHA'' we escaped the volcano.

Wesker while holding me we were swimming across the vast ocean so beautiful just like Wesker's body so slim and buffed out. We saw a nice island up ahead it was beautiful fruits and a nice plantation.

Wesker started to whisper " i'll love you forever no matter what" i whispered back" so will i". With Wesker's ability to move fast immediately we made a nice small village soon we would gather survivors and make a dynasty called the New life.

I was 32 at the time Wesker went back to africa and started to infect people but they would look less nasty so we would have a family and servants around the village like some of them would own stores and banks ect.

The island was beautiful it had palm trees, bushes, a clean pond, and grass hardly any sand. we lived in a big hut Wesker made out the finest logs and leafs it was sturdy while Wesker was in africa he brang back some good furniture as well and he also brang me a pet monkey as sorry for trying to kill you gift i laughed"hahaha".

Years started to past i turned 37 i realized i need to seek my family and explain everything Wesker agreed to help me. Wesker was just sexy and nice and when we were in bed whoa he would get dirtier than mud he would finger me and be semi most of the time only once i was semi but i like being uke. As we started to relax from our dirty sex session i brang up my idea he agree to help.

chapter 2 the hunt for everything

Wesker went back to africa to search for a helicopter he did but all fucked up and needed repairs as he was fixing it he had his shirt off sweat started to fall Wesker shouted " i need a towel" i told him"dont need one i got it ". I started to lick the sweat off i whispered to him" meet me in bed in two hours im going dirty" Weskered laugh. two hours passed the other villagers were concerned they heard loud moaning and hard slams I shouted to Wesker "my turn to get dirty mother fucker.

The next day Wesker had finished the repairs need we flew of to America in search of my family and friends. we finally arrived near America because we ran out fuel we recieved news from our tribe that every one commited suicide because we left no notice i cried so much that day all that work for nothing wesker calmed me down. I put aside the feeling of the poor villagers commiting suicide and said "fuck them im getting a new life a gay one".

We arrived the next day by Weskers fast running and strength. I started to see videos of me fucking Wesker that day people seeing me as a sick fuck later that day i noticed we were in california Claire oh my god i have to find her Wesker agreed to help me Wesker used his keen smelling to find her i still have her purse she was holly wood investigating a murder of Brad Pritt his wife recently just killed that suspect was Angelina Jolly.

I screamed out "Claire its me your brother" she turned a smile appeared she ran with her red leather jacket thats when Wesker got suspicious he liked her body, but ill get to that she ran we hugged then pointed her GLOCK 18 at wesker, wesker explained what happened she was disappointed of me being gay then i told her " accept me for who we are or we can separate again" Claire cried "no ill never leave you" we both cried that day. Claire explained " mom was happy when she saw you but she got sad for what you did". Wesker started sobbing "  
>Chris no matter what happens im gonna love you" i started to shed tears.<p>

Claire drove us home father threw a punch at me ane started to beat me sensely i started to fight back but at the end i just took it like a man. To be continued guys im taking a 1 day break.


End file.
